The Wrong 'Fitz'
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. This is the first PLL story including Wesley as part of the couple; a couple that I am dubbing Ariley. Rating might change in the future.
1. Chapter One

The Wrong 'Fitz'

Chapter One

**Summary:** After Aria and Wesley deliberate about why Maggie lied to Ezra about Malcolm, they start to grow closer to each other, consequently causing Aria and Ezra to grow apart.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars. (This is the first PLL story including Wesley as part of the couple.)

"Do you really think that your mom is paying Maggie to keep quiet about Malcolm?" Aria asked in an urgent whisper as the water from the shower turned off.

"It sounds like something my mom might do. But there is only one way to know for sure." Wesley whispered back.

"That would be to ask your mom about it. Would she actually tell you the truth?" Aria asked.

"She might, she might not." Wesley replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ezra asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"We're talking about your birthday present." Aria said smoothly, sparing a small glance at Wesley.

"O… kay." Ezra said slowly, looking between his girlfriend and his brother.

"Really bro, you shouldn't be so suspicious; it's your birthday; the first one where Aria and I actually get to work together to make it a great day for you. Let us do our thing while you relax." Wesley commented.

"That's exactly why I'm suspicious Wes. It concerns me that you and Aria are close enough to work together on my birthday after having just met a couple days ago." Ezra said.

"Why don't you open your presents while we have dessert?" Aria suggested.

"That is a great idea." Ezra said with a small smile.

As Ezra grabbed Wesley's present, and Aria started to cut the cake, Wesley stood there looking between his older brother and the beautiful girl in front of him. He could see why Ezra was attracted to Aria, hell, he was attracted to her; but there was something that seemed off about them. They seemed to avoid showing too much affection towards each other, and Wesley couldn't figure out if that had something to do with him, or if the whole thing with Maggie was causing Aria to be distant with Ezra.

"God damn it." Aria yelped as she drew her hand away from the piece of cake that she had just placed on a plate.

"Are you okay?" Wesley asked as he took two steps so that he was next to her.

"I just cut my finger." Aria said as she looked up at him.

"Run it under some water." Ezra said from the couch.

Wesley rolled his eyes at his brother; here was Aria, Ezra's much younger and very beautiful girlfriend, who had just cut her finger, and Ezra sat on the couch and did nothing to help or even show any concern about Aria's well being.

"Here, let me help." Wesley said softly as he held Aria's hand gently while walking her over to the sink.

As Wesley reached around Aria's small frame to turn on the water, and then gently placed her hand under the faucet, Aria leaned back against his chest. Instinct took over Wesley's body as he slowly moved some of Aria's hair behind her shoulder and lightly kissed her neck. It was like neither of them cared that Ezra was still in the room. Aria reveled in the fact that her body seemed to fit better with Wesley's body than with Ezra's.

"Eh hm." Ezra cleared his throat causing both Aria and Wesley to freeze and then turn around slowly to face him.

"Um, thank you Wesley." Aria said politely as she looked between the two brothers.

"Are you okay Aria?" Ezra asked.

"Once I have a band aid, I'm sure I'll be fine." Aria replied.

"I'll go grab one." Ezra said slowly as he eyed his younger brother.

"I can't do this." Wesley whispered once Ezra was out of the room.

"And you think I can. What are we going to do?" Aria asked.

"We need to tell him. Maybe he'll be responsible." Wesley suggested.

"Tell me what Wesley?" Ezra asked.

"Well, um…" Wesley started.

"I met Maggie today." Aria spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Ezra asked.

"I knew that we wouldn't be able to move on if you didn't. So I went to meet her, to see if she's okay." Aria explained.

"Does she know who you are?" Ezra pressed.

"No; she thinks I'm just a petite, brunette coed who is interested in teaching 1st grade." Aria said as she glanced over at Wesley who smirked.

"What would I have to be responsible about?" Ezra inquired as he stared between Wesley and Aria.

"She didn't abort the baby like mom paid her to. She… you… have a 7 year old son named Malcolm." Wesley said as he looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't she say something to me about it when I talked to her?" Ezra asked as he had an overwhelming urge to punch the wall.

"Wesley thinks that your mom might be paying her to keep quite." Aria offered.

"I want both of you to get out." Ezra said, trying to control his anger.

"But…" Wesley started to say.

"Out!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Ezra… seriously, what's wrong? We were trying to figure the best way to go about telling you." Aria said.

"But you still lied to me. Now please, before I do something that I will later regret; just get out." Ezra said as he handed the band aid to Aria, tossed both her and Wesley their stuff and then pushed them both towards the door.

"Ezra…" Aria tried.

"Dude, come one." Wesley protested.

"I want to be alone right now." Ezra said and then closed the door on them, leaving them standing in the hallway, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Are you hungry?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, I am." Aria answered as she tried to put the band aid on her finger, but was having difficulties due to her hand shaking too much.

"Allow me." Wesley offered as he took the band aid and placed it over the cut.

"Thank you." Aria said as she looked up at him and noticed just how close they were standing.

"I have a huge urge to kiss you right now." Wesley said as he ran the back of his hand against Aria's cheek to wipe away the tears that she hadn't noticed she was crying.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Aria asked in a small voice.

"Your permission; you are, after all, dating my brother." Wesley reminded her.

"I can't date someone who hides a teenage pregnancy from me. Besides, said brother just kicked us out of his apartment." Aria replied before she pressed her lips against Wesley's.

As the two of them continued to kiss, it soon got heated and Wesley had Aria pushed against the wall. Most of Aria's mind was clouded with passion, but there were parts of her that reminded her that she hadn't broken up with Ezra yet and that he could walk out into the hall at any minute and see his younger brother and his girlfriend making out.

"Wes… we… need… to… go… somewhere… else… Ezra could see us at any minute." Aria said in between kisses before Wesley moved his lips down to her neck and started to suck gently on her crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Let him." Wesley replied simply.

"I'm serious Wes… we need to go somewhere more private." Aria said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"So am I Aria. I couldn't give a damn if Ez sees us or not. You deserve to be with someone who isn't afraid to be seen making out with you." Wesley said as he pulled away from her body enough to look her in the eyes.

"I haven't broken up with him yet. I would much rather continue this somewhere more private." Aria insisted.

"Do you have a specific place in mind?" Wesley asked.

"My house; my dad is working late, my brother is staying with a friend; and my mom lives above her art studio. My house is empty." Aria said with a small smile.

"Your house it is then." Wesley replied.


	2. Chapter Two

The Wrong 'Fitz'

Chapter Two

**Chapter One Dedication:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed chapter one. It has gotten more reviews in the almost two weeks that it has been posted than two of my other stories that have been posted for a lot longer. That makes me extremely happy, and I hope I don't disappoint any of you with chapter two. So, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and added as a favorite.

After he had kicked Aria and Wesley out of his apartment, Ezra leaned against the door and let out a sigh. He was a jerk for kicking them out, and he knew it, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Aria had told Wesley about visiting Maggie before she had told him, and that stemming from that conversation, had told Wesley about his and Maggie's son before she had told him. Sure, Ezra wanted to believe that Aria had turned to Wesley because Ezra wasn't home yet, but still; he couldn't get the sight of Aria liking the feel of Wesley's arms around her out of his head.

Even through his thoughts, Ezra heard small parts of what Wesley and Aria were talking about in the hall. He vaguely heard something about her not dating him anymore… Ezra didn't know what that was about, since they were still dating, but at the moment, he didn't care. What he cared about was that he had a son. Malcolm. Ezra Fitz had a 7 year old son named Malcolm. Why hadn't Maggie mentioned this when he had talked to her today?

xXx

As Aria straightened out her dress a little bit, she looked over at Wesley and smiled. There was no fear in being seen with him, and she liked that. She wouldn't have to hide this relationship from people and despite her parents (mainly her dad) not being too keen on her and Ezra dating, Aria was almost positive that her parents (mainly her dad) would be okay with Wesley. Wesley was, after all, her age, give or take a year, and they wouldn't have to lie about who they were dating. Even though she hadn't actually broken up with Ezra, she knew that since finding the money in his sock drawer things had been going south. Their relationship had been crumbling, and they had gotten into a routine that Aria wasn't okay with. They weren't at the same place they had been when they first met, and things had changed way too much between them for either of them to stay in the relationship.

"You ready?" Wesley asked as he offered his hand to her.

"Just one thing first…" Aria said as smoothed out some of the wrinkles that had formed in Wesley's shirt before taking his hand and leading him towards the elevator.

"You're covering up the signs of us making out… are you ashamed of what we just did?" Wesley asked as he followed her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not ashamed of that Wesley; I enjoyed it. But we don't have to advertise to everyone we pass that we just made out. It's none of their business." Aria explained as she hit the down button before turning to face him.

"I guess that that's fair enough." Wesley said as he placed his hands on either side of Aria's body and lightly kissed her before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Wesley… can I ask you something?" Aria said slowly.

"What's up?" Wesley asked.

"The day that we met… what were you and Ezra fighting about?" Aria asked.

"What did he tell you we were arguing about?" Wesley replied after a moment.

"That's hard to explain without going over me finding a huge bag of money in his sock drawer a couple of days before; shortly after my dead best friend's older brother was putting up signs offering a $50,000 reward for knowledge on Ali's missing body." Aria replied.

"Excuse me?" Wesley asked.

"My best friend Ali was killed a couple of summers ago. Her body was found a year ago, and her body has gone missing from her grave. After Ali's older brother, Jason, put up signs all over Rosewood offering a reward for anyone who could tell him the whereabouts of Ali's body, I found a huge amount of money in the bottom of Ezra's sock drawer. When I questioned him about it, he said that he had sold a car that had been left to him by one your relatives and that he had allowed the guy to pay him in cash to have it easy on his taxes and that since he had given up his inheritance, that the car actually belonged to you and that's what you two were fighting about; that you were offering him money to buy the car back." Aria explained.

"Oh god Aria, how many other things has my brother lied to you about?" Wesley asked, and Aria's face hardened.

"He never mentioned your family; didn't mention Jackie until I came across a picture of them when they were engaged; never even bothered to mention anything about Maggie… and I'm sure the list goes on." Aria replied bitterly.

"Ask me anything about my family, and I will tell you what you want to know." Wesley offered.

"Right now, I just want to get to my house and relax." Aria said slowly. "But I will take you up on that offer in the very near future." She added.

**Couples night at my house. You and Fitzy in? – Hanna**

_Sure… just not with the "Fitzy" you're thinking of. – Aria_

**Fitzy has a brother? – Hanna**

_Yes Han, Ezra has a brother. We'll be there soon. Wait… who all is going to be there? – Aria_

**Me and Caleb (yes, we're back together); Spencer and Toby (they're working things out) and Emily and Paige. And then you and… - Hanna**

_His name is Wesley. – Aria_

**Wesley Fitz? Weird name. – Hanna**

_Try Wesley Fitzgerald. – Aria_

**Fitz lied about his last name? – Hanna**

_Claimed he wanted to start a new life here in Rosewood and after we got together, he was trying to keep his family away from me. – Aria_

**Didn't work very well if you're shacking up with his brother now. – Hanna**

_Number 1: I'm not shacking up with Wesley. Number 2: Wesley and I just got together tonight. Number 3: We will be over shortly. – Aria_

**Kay-Kay. – Hanna**

"So, um, there's been a small change in plans." Aria said as she looked up at Wesley.

"What are we going to be doing… or where are we going to be going?" Wesley asked.

"Apparently, my friends have called a couple's night at my friend Hanna's house. Would you be up for that?" Aria asked.

"Sure. I mean… I'll have to meet your friends sooner or later, right?" Wesley asked.

"True… but being as how we just got together, you might have wanted to wait." Aria commented.

"Aria, there would be nothing that I would like to do more than get a chance to meet your friends." Wesley said after a moment.

"Don't say I didn't warn you that my friends can be a little intimidating." Aria said slowly.

"I wouldn't dream of blaming you for anything." Wesley said as the elevator doors finally dinged open and the two teens stepped inside.

As the doors were starting to close, Aria glanced down the hall, and felt a little upset that she didn't see Ezra running after her. He had given up on them weeks ago, and it had taken her finding out that he had a son with his high school girlfriend to finally realize it. Once the doors had fully closed, Aria leaned her head on Wesley's shoulder and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

xXx

After dwelling in a little bit of self pity, Ezra walked briskly toward the door of his apartment. He doubted that Aria and Wesley were still standing out in the hall, but that didn't stop him from swinging the door open and looking towards the elevator just in time to see them shut. He should have been running after his girlfriend; he should have been trying to stop her from leaving with his brother. All of the 'should haves' were running through his mind, but Ezra didn't really care at the moment. He had known for a couple weeks now that things would be ending soon between him and Aria, he just didn't want to admit it. Things had definitely come to an all too startling déjà vu moment when he found out that his mom had offered Aria money.

Sure, he could see his mom's side of things; he could have gotten another girl pregnant and felt obligated to stay with her to make up for breaking up with Maggie, or to make up for not being there properly for Maggie. But he and Aria had only had sex once, and even though he had used protection, he had still been careful. Condoms were only 99% preventative of conception, and he didn't want to risk ruining another young girl's life. Sure Ezra thought that he loved Aria, but he was not ready to be a father, and he didn't think she was ready to be a mother.

After standing in the hall like an idiot for who knows how long, just staring at the closed doors of the elevator, Ezra turned and walked back inside. He needed to talk to Maggie again, and he needed to know why she hadn't told him about his son. Walking over to his side table, Ezra grabbed the phone, hesitated for a moment, and then punched in the number before holding his breath while listening to the phone ringing on the other end. While he waited for Maggie to pick up, Ezra pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and typed out a quick text to Aria.

_I think that it's time that we break up Aria. We just aren't as close as we once were. You can have a healthier relationship with Wesley, and I need to work things out with Maggie; I need to be there for my son. I'm sorry. – Ezra_

**Let's talk about this in person Ezra. We shouldn't break up over text message. – Aria**

_Fine. Tomorrow morning? – Ezra_

**Tomorrow morning works for me. – Aria**

After putting his phone down, Ezra paid attention to the ringing that was still going on in his ear. After a couple more rings, the phone went to voicemail and Ezra froze. He wasn't prepared to say anything that Malcolm might hear, so when he heard the click, Ezra faltered for a moment before talking.

"Maggie, its Ezra. Please call me when you get this."Ezra said before hanging up quickly. "I have royally screwed up two of the best relationship I have ever had." He muttered to himself before started to get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter Three

The Wrong 'Fitz'

Chapter Three

**Chapter Two Dedication:** Well, not quite as many reviews for chapter 2 as there was for chapter 1, but that's okay. All of the reviews that I have gotten so far have been positive and have asked me to continue. I am dedicating this chapter to everyone who reviewed and read chapter two of this story and who are now hooked Wesria fans.

Wesley felt a small vibration in his side, indicating that he had received a text. Pulling out his phone, Wesley frowned at the name blinking up at him. The text was from Ezra. Opening the message, Wesley's eyes opened wide and then he glanced down at Aria.

"I think that this was meant for you Aria." Wesley said as he handed her his phone.

"Why would he send this to you?" Aria asked.

"I don't know; maybe I was the last one that he texted and he thought that he was talking to you." Wesley suggested with a shrug.

"I guess that makes sense. Should I reply?" Aria asked.

"Probably; just don't let on that he sent the message to me; I don't think Ezra meant for me to see it." Wesley said as he pulled Aria closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

**I think that it's time that we break up Aria. We just aren't as close as we once were. You can have a healthier relationship with Wesley, and I need to work things out with Maggie; I need to be there for my son. I'm sorry. – Ezra**

_Let's talk about this in person Ezra. We shouldn't break up over text message. – Aria_

**Fine. Tomorrow morning? – Ezra**

_Tomorrow morning works for me. – Aria_

After Aria was done texting Ezra, she handed Wesley back his phone just in time for the elevator doors to slide open with a ding indicating that they had reached the ground level of Ezra's apartment building. As the two walked out hand-in-hand, they didn't expect to run into Ezra and Wesley's mother as she was walking into the building. Narrowing her eyes at Aria, Dianne grabbed Wesley and pulled him away from Aria.

"You just won't stop will you? Are you trying to ruin everything in this family?" Dianne asked.

"I'm not ruining anything." Aria snapped.

"You think that you have my sons wrapped around your little finger, and no matter how much I do not approve of you being with my Ezra, I will not stand by while you cheat on him with his own brother." Dianne said as her grip tightened on Wesley's arm.

"I'm not cheating on Ezra with Wesley!" Aria exclaimed.

"Oh really, then explain why you are exiting Ezra's apartment building, holding hands with Wesley?" Dianne asked.

"Mom, Ezra broke up with her. We all found out about Maggie's son today and Ezra wants to work things out with Maggie." Wesley said as he yanked his arm away from his mom's grasp and pulled Aria to him.

"I saw the way your brother looked at this girl Wesley; he would not break up with her for money, so he wouldn't break up with her for something as petty as finding out that he had a pathetic son that he never knew about." Dianne scoffed.

"You might not want to see me hurt Ezra, but I don't think he will take very kindly to you talking down about his son; YOUR grandson." Aria said as her hands clenched into fists.

"I don't care what you think. If you aren't going to leave my sons alone willingly, I will have to take legal action against you." Dianne threatened.

"Good luck with that. My best friend's mom is a lawyer; you don't have probable cause to take legal action against me." Aria said with a laugh.

"You don't know what I'm capable of young lady." Dianne said as she glared at Aria and Wesley.

"Oh, I think I do. You PAID off… oh, wait… you TRIED to pay off Maggie to "take care" of her pregnancy. When you found out that Ezra and I were together, you tried to pay me off, fearing that I was in the same position that Maggie was in, and you feigned concern for Ezra's future and his career. I met Maggie, I met Malcolm, and I told Ezra. He wants to work things out with Maggie; he wants to be in his son's life. There is nothing that you can do or say that will change that. Ezra and I are going our separate ways. You might have had a hand in opening mine and Ezra's eyes to how bad things had gotten between us, but know that you will not have any part in my relationship with Wesley; and you will no longer have a hand in Ezra's relationship with Maggie. You might not have realized this, but both Ezra and Wesley are old enough to make their own decisions. Ezra made his decision to work things out with Maggie after realizing that his relationship with me was over. Wesley and I have made the decision to get to know each other before we decide if we want to be in a relationship or not. If you have any issues with the way your sons are living their lives, you might want to look at your own example before you start blaming others." Aria said as she took Wesley's hand in hers and walked towards her car.

"Aria, love, you didn't have to do that." Wesley said as he pulled her gently to a stop and so that Aria was facing him.

"From the second your mom met me, she was judging me. I don't fit into the role that she sees you and Ezra having in a girlfriend. And in the short amount of time that I have known your mom, I have built up a lot of bad feelings about her, and if I didn't say those things now, more things would just keep piling up, and then the chances are that I would have blown up at you, or my friends, or my family. I didn't want to take out my frustrations towards your mom on anyone else who didn't deserve it." Aria explained as she leaned against the side of her car.

"You really are a feisty one, aren't you Aria?" Wesley asked.

"I've been told so. But let's get to my friend's house so that way you can meet everyone. Hanna will bite my head off if we keep them waiting much longer." Aria said with a small smile.

"Hm… is your friend part werewolf or something?" Wesley asked, cracking a grin.

"No, she's blonde." Aria said after a moment hesitation, causing Wesley to give her a knowing look of understanding.

"Then you're right, we shouldn't keep your friends waiting any longer. Would you like to drive? Or would you like me to?" Wesley asked.

"You have no idea where you're going, I think I should drive." Aria said.

"Ah, but see, you could always tell me where to go. I am nothing if not a gentleman, and I believe that when a guy and a girl are going on a date, the guy should always drive, as well as open the door for the girl, and all of the romantic things that girls seem to love so much." Wesley said with a dramatic bow.

"Dramatic, I like it." Aria said as she pulled her keys out of her purse and shook her head in amusement.

"Aria; is that you?" a male voice asked from across the street.

"Who is it this time?" Aria muttered with a groan.

"Aria Montgomery; wow, I knew that you had moved back here, but I didn't know that you had moved on already!" The guy said as he jogged over to where Aria and Wesley were standing, having a silent conversation.

"Fridrik? What are you doing in Rosewood?" Aria asked when she turned to see who the guy was.

"Father is visiting your dad. He asked if I wanted to come with him, I said yes so that I could see you, the girl that I love, and well, I see that I was foolish to believe that my feelings were not returned." Fridrik said as he glanced at Wesley briefly before focusing his gaze back on Aria.

"Fridrik, I'm sorry if I made you believe that there was still something between us when my family came back from Iceland, but we haven't actually talked in over a year… so I didn't know that you still had feelings for me." Aria said with an apologetic look.

"Aria, it is not your fault. I should have conveyed my feelings more openly before your family's departure. But I see that you kept the trinket that I gave you." Fridrik mentioned eyeing the necklace that Aria wore.

"Well, I like it; why wouldn't I keep it?" Aria asked.

"You do not know what the meaning of the trinket is, do you?" Fridrik asked.

"Uh, no, I don't." Aria replied as she nervously glanced at Wesley who had moved to be leaning against the side of her car.

"It is a promise of future unity." Fridrik said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Excuse me?" Aria asked, fearing that she had heard wrong.

"Aria, as I said before, you are the girl that I love; I gave you that trinket to show my love for you, and in keeping it, and wearing it, it shows that you love me, and have agreed to a unity with me, and me alone." Fridrik explained as he stepped towards Aria, only to have her step backwards towards Wesley.

"Fridrik, I don't have that strong of feelings for you anymore; and to be perfectly honest, I don't know if I ever did. Why didn't you tell me about the meaning of the necklace when you gave it to me?" Aria inquired.

"Everyone in Iceland knows of its meaning." Fridrik said with a shrug.

"I'm not from Iceland, Fridrik; how would I have known?" Aria asked as she hurried to take the necklace off so that she could hand it back to him.

"You lived in Iceland for a year Aria; did you learn nothing about our culture and customs?" Fridrik asked.

"Martial customs were not part of what my family was there to learn. I'm sorry Fridrik, but I can't keep this anymore. You deserve to have someone wear it that truly loves you in return." Aria said as she dropped the necklace into his hand and then turned towards Wesley.

"Aria, love, it's okay; it's all going to be okay." Wesley muttered.

"Wait just a moment, but who exactly are you?" Fridrik asked, eyeing Wesley again.

"It is none of your concern who I am. You are a part of Aria's past; I am a part of her present and future. She does not reciprocate your feelings, so just do yourself a favor, and leave her alone." Wesley said as he held Aria close and simply stared at Fridrik unblinkingly.

"Aria…" Fridrik started.

"You need to leave Fridrik; there is nothing between us anymore; I've given you back the necklace, so please, just go." Aria pleaded. She knew that she would have a lot to explain to Wesley, and she would have a lot of making up to do with the girls for making them wait this long for her and Wesley to show up.

"Very well; I shall leave, but I will see you tomorrow night. Your father has invited Father and I over for dinner. Everyone is expected to attend." Fridrik said before he turned and walked away.

As soon as Fridrik had turned the far corner, Wesley stepped away from Aria enough to look into her eyes. He saw a little bit of fear in them, and he did the only thing that he could think of; he pulled her towards him again and kissed the top of her head.

"I will go to dinner with you tomorrow night. I will not allow him to be around you without me by your side." Wesley explained.

"Let's just get to Hanna's." Aria whispered as she handed her keys to Wesley before opening the passenger side door and sliding in before he could even respond.


	4. Chapter Four

The Wrong 'Fitz'

Chapter Four

**Chapter Three Dedication:** I apologize to all of you for making you wait as long as you did for the last chapter. I have had a lot of stuff going on in my real life that was preventing me from continuing chapter 3. But, it's posted, and I hope you all enjoyed it. And there will be plenty of drama filled encounters throughout the rest of the story, so I hope you all liked the drama that we were introduced to in the last chapter.

Not having another else to do other than to get into the car, Wesley let out a sigh and walked around to the driver's side of Aria's car and climbed in. Before he put the key in the ignition, he turned to the girl beside him and took in her appearance. She was visibly nervous about the encounter with her old flame had sparked, and she seemed shaken by the thoughts that she wouldn't have a choice in the very near or far future when it came to her getting married. But Wesley was determined to keep her safe, no matter what the cost was to him.

"Aria, are you okay? Do you want to go somewhere else besides over to your friend's house?" Wesley asked slowly.

"Currently, no I'm not okay. But I will be. With you and my friends all around me, I will be just fine." Aria said with a shaky smile.

"Okay, where to then?" Wesley asked as he started up the car.

"You're going to turn left at the corner of the park." Aria said trying desperately to calm her shaking body.

As Wesley followed each direction that Aria gave him, he tried to think positively about their relationship. Sure, they weren't dating, yet, but they were already quite close, and he didn't like the thought- or sight- of Aria being upset. It jarred him that some guy that she had liked a couple years ago was able to get under her skin and mess with her mind. A couple minutes later, Wesley pulled to a stop in front of Hanna's house and turned the car off. Turning his body to face Aria's, Wesley took her hand in his and urged her to look at him.

"Hey; don't dwell on what he said. We are going to have a fun night with your friends, and then tomorrow night, I will be with you the entire time. I already told you that I won't let him be around you without me there. I don't trust him, and if me being there is what I have to do to protect you, then that's what I'll do. I will be there if you want to explain the situation to your father; but right now, your friends are waiting for us. So just don't think about it. Think about something that makes you happy." Wesley said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm trying to do that Wesley, but I'm too shaken up to think straight. Every happy thought that I have gets twisted into something to do with Fridrik. I don't know what else to do." Aria said as she tried to focus her thoughts and tried to keep eye contact with Wesley, but it wasn't working.

"What's the first thing that comes to your mind that makes you happy? Don't think about it; just say the first thing that comes to your mind." Wesley offered.

"You are the first thing that comes to the front of my mind." Aria whispered.

"Then think about me. Think about how I'm going to protect you, and how I'm going to support any and every decision that you make; think about how much I care about you, and don't want to see you hurt, or upset. Think about those things and you will be okay." Wesley said softly.

"Thank you Wesley." Aria said as she glanced at him with a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"You're welcome Aria." Wesley said as he released her hand and climbed out of the car before hurrying around to open the passenger side door for Aria.

"Is there anything that you want to know about my friends before you meet them?" Aria asked as she got out of the car and took Wesley's offered hand and they started walking towards the front door.

"What are their names? And who all am I meeting?" Wesley asked after a second's thought.

"Well, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are my friends. And then you are also meeting their significant others; Caleb, Toby and Paige." Aria replied.

"Is there anything spectacular that I need to know about any of them?" Wesley asked.

"Well, other than the fact that Emily and Paige are gay, no, not really. Oh, and don't bring up anything having to do with Alison DiLaurentis." Aria said.

"Who's Alison, and why shouldn't I mention her?" Wesley questioned.

"She was mine, Hanna, Spencer and Emily's best friend. She was killed a couple years ago, and last year both Spencer and Toby were suspects in her murder, so they are a little touchy about that. Actually, all of us girls are touchy about the topic of Alison." Aria explained.

"Oh, okay. Then I will be tight lipped about that then." Wesley said as Aria reached under the door mat to grab the extra key.

"You know where the extra key is hidden?" Wesley asked as he raised an eyebrow at Aria.

"Hm, I thought I did. It's not here." Aria said with a shrug as she knocked on the door and then waited for someone to answer.

"Aria? What are you doing here? Hanna's not home." Ashley Marin said as she opened the door and gave Aria a confused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms Marin. Hanna sent me a text saying that the girls were all meeting here with their significant others." Aria explained.

"Oh right, that; well, they had to relocate to the Hastings' house; Hanna didn't let you know that?" Ashley asked glancing over at Wesley before turning back to Aria who was pulling her phone out of her purse.

"Uh, no, she didn't. None of the girls did." Aria replied with a frown.

"Well, I'm sorry about the confusion. It was nice to see you again Aria." Ashley said as she started to close the door.

"It was nice to see you again as well Ms Marin." Aria replied as she turned to Wesley and gave him an apologetic smile. "It looks like we're going over to Spencer's house instead." She said with a shrug.

"Where does Spencer live?" Wesley asked.

"A couple blocks over. But let me just grab something from my house real quick." Aria said as she nodded across the street to her own house.

"You live across the street from your friend?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah… it helped before my family moved to Iceland for a year, you know, to be close to a friend; but since we got back, it hasn't really mattered much where my family lives; my friends and I are always together at each other's houses." Aria explained.

With a small nod in understanding, Wesley followed Aria across the street to her house. He didn't know what she wanted to get, but he didn't care. After walking across the street, Aria stopped suddenly and turned to Wesley. When he gave her an odd look, Aria took a deep breath and tried to calm the nervous feeling that had fallen upon her.

"Is everything okay Aria?" Wesley asked.

"My dad is here." Aria replied.

"So you're saying that our conversation with your dad is happening sooner than we thought." Wesley said.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Aria said with a sigh.

"I guess the only thing to do is get it over with." Wesley said as he took Aria's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I guess so." Aria agreed.

Turning around, Aria led Wesley into the house. After looking in the kitchen and living room, and not seeing her dad in either room, Aria called out for him.

"Dad? Are you here?" Aria asked.

"I'll be right there sweetheart." Byron called back.

"Okay, we'll be in the living room." Aria said.

"We?" Byron asked as he came down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, we. There's someone that I would like you to meet." Aria said as she glanced at Wesley then up at her dad.

"Who's this?" Byron asked as he eyed Wesley carefully before his eyes drifted to where Wesley and Aria were holding hands.

"Dad, please don't freak out, but this is Ezra's brother, Wesley." Aria said before turning to Wesley. "Wesley, this is my dad, Byron. While you two talk and get to know each other, I need to grab something from my room." She finished before heading upstairs so that her dad and Wesley could talk.

"Ezra's brother?" Byron asked skeptically.

"I'm nothing like my brother; I am more responsible now than my brother has ever been." Wesley said slowly.

"I heard that from your brother… at least the part about being responsible. Yet he still decided to pursue a relationship with my daughter while she was still his student." Byron said as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at Wesley.

"Sir, my brother got a girl pregnant when he was in high school, and the girl had the baby, despite my mother trying to pay her off to take care of it; I would never be so careless as to do anything like that, to anyone." Wesley explained.

"My daughter was dating a guy who has a kid?" Byron asked and even Wesley could tell that the older male was getting pissed.

"He didn't know that he had a kid; he actually just found out today." Wesley said quickly.

"Are you trying to justify Aria's relationship with your brother as being okay because he didn't know that he had a kid?" Byron asked.

"No sir, that's not what I'm trying to do at all. All I'm trying to say is that you are faulting him for something he didn't even know. Yes Ezra has made some bad decisions in his life, and he shouldn't have continued to date Aria after he found out that she was his student, but everyone makes mistakes in their life; the important thing is that now that Ezra knows about Malcolm, he is trying to make things right between him and his son's mother; sir, Ezra and Aria aren't together anymore." Wesley said as he stared Byron down.

"Are you dating my daughter now?" Byron asked.

"No sir. We want to get to know each other better as friends before we attempt any form of a relationship." Wesley replied.

"Do you like my daughter?" Byron asked.

"Yes sir, I do." Wesley said.

"Dad, there's something that Wesley and I need to tell you." Aria said as she stepped off of the last step and into the living room.

"What is it Aria?" Byron asked.

"We ran into Fridrik tonight. He informed me of something that I am not okay with; and frankly, neither is Wesley." Aria explained.

"What did he say?" Byron asked looking between Aria and Wesley.

"Do you remember that necklace that Fridrik gave me as we were getting ready to leave Iceland?" Aria asked.

"Yes, I do, but what does that have to do with…" Byron started to say but was cut off when Aria's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." Aria said as she pulled her phone out of her to see who was calling. "It's Hanna, I'll be right back." She said before walking into the kitchen before answering the call. "Hey Han, what's up?" She asked as casually as possible.

"**Where are you?**" Hanna asked irritably.

"I'm at home; Wesley and I are talking to my dad since no one bothered to tell me that you guys weren't at your house." Aria replied.

"**Emily said she was going to text you.**" Hanna commented.

"Well, she didn't, and now Wesley and I are talking to my dad about something that is actually pretty important, so we will probably be here for a while." Aria retorted.

"**I'm sorry Aria; I thought she had let you know that we had to move to Emily's house.**" Hanna said apologetically.

"Did you move to Emily's house or Spencer's house? Because your mom said that you all had to move to Spencer's house." Aria said; she didn't like the fact that her friends weren't including her in what was going on.

"**I told my mom that we were going to Emily's, she must have gotten confused.**" Hanna replied.

"Han, look, I'll introduce you and everyone else to Wesley some other time, but I don't think tonight is going to work out." Aria said with a sigh.

"**Maybe we can all just go over to your house.**" Hanna suggested.

"Hanna, have you been listening to me at all? Wesley and I are talking to my dad about something important." Aria said while shaking her head.

"**Okay, I get it. We'll see you tomorrow.**" Hanna said slowly.

"Tomorrow won't work either. I'll see you guys on Monday morning at school." Aria said before hanging up.

Walking into the living room, Aria looked between her father and Wesley. The look on her dad's face told Aria that Wesley had at least started to tell him about the encounter with Fridrik.

"Aria, what did you do with the necklace?" Byron asked.

"I gave it back to him and said that if it meant that I had to marry him, then I didn't want it." Aria said.

"Um, Aria, I hadn't gotten to that part yet." Wesley said quickly.

"You hadn't?" Aria asked in a small voice.

"No, I hadn't." Wesley repeated.

"Crap." Aria muttered.


	5. Chapter Five

The Wrong 'Fitz'

Chapter Five

**Chapter Four Dedication:** I AM SO SORRY! Things in my real life have kept me from wanting to write much lately. I apologize profusely for making you all wait so long for this next chapter, but I appreciate all of the reviewers for asking for more. So, here is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy it.

"Fridrik was trying to get you to marry him? And against your will?" Byron asked.

"Yes. If I had had any idea about his intentions when he gave me the necklace, I wouldn't have taken it. He didn't bother telling me about customs like that in Iceland." Aria said as she walked over and sat down next to Wesley.

"Sir, if it's okay with you, I would really like to be at dinner tomorrow night. Fridrik mentioned that he and his father were coming over for dinner, and I could tell that it really scared your daughter. I want to do everything in my power to help you protect her." Wesley said as he gently rubbed Aria's back.

"Aria, is this something that you want?" Byron asked.

"Yes. I trust Wesley, and I have a feeling that if he is here that Fridrik won't try anything." Aria answered.

"Then you are more than welcome to come to dinner tomorrow night Wesley." Byron said before he got up to leave.

"Dad, can Wesley stay here tonight?" Aria asked quickly making both her father and Wesley look at her.

"Where were you supposing he sleeps?" Byron asked eyeing his daughter carefully.

"In here, on the couch." Aria said.

"It's fine with me, but you will need to ask your mother when she gets home." Byron said with a small nod.

"Of course." Aria said.

"Aria, are you sure about this?" Wesley asked after Byron left the room.

"Wesley, I will feel a lot better knowing that you are here. Besides, we aren't hanging out with my friends tonight, so we might as well still enjoy each other's company." Aria explained.

"Why don't you have your friends over here?" Wesley asked.

"No one is giving me an accurate story of where they actually are, so right now, I don't want to talk to them or see them. I just want to spend time with you and get to know you." Aria explained.

"Oh, okay." Wesley said as he sat back on the couch. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"We could order some pizza, watch a movie or something." Aria suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Wesley said.

"Any recommendations on pizza toppings or on what movie we watch?" Aria asked.

"Ladies choice." Wesley replied.

"You really want to give me that option? I'm vegan Wesley. I only get vegetarian pizza." Aria said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm always open to trying something once before I judge on whether or not I like it." Wesley said with a smile.

"Okay." Aria said slowly.

"Are we renting a movie, watching one on TV or is there one here that you want to watch?" Wesley asked.

"I've wanted to watch a classic Disney movie lately. You have any of those that you absolutely won't watch?" Aria asked.

"Not a one. It's been a long time since I last saw a classic." Wesley replied.

"Beauty and the Beast it is then." Aria said as she walked over to the video cabinet and pulling the DVD case out.

As Aria got the movie set up, Wesley called the pizza place and placed the order for delivery. After that, the two of them sat next to each other on the couch and Wesley draped his arm around Aria's shoulders so that she could lay her head on his shoulder. About 20 minutes into the movie, the pizza arrived and Wesley got up to pay. While Aria and Wesley watched the movie downstairs, Byron was upstairs contemplating calling up Fridrik's dad and giving him an earful for letting his son trick Aria like this. But instead, he called Ella.

"**Byron, is everything okay?**" Ella asked.

"No Ella, it's not. Aria is home, and she just informed me of something that is extremely unsettling." Byron replied.

"**What is it?**" Ella asked.

"You remember Fridrik? The young Icelandic boy that Aria sort of dated when we were in Iceland?" Byron asked.

"**Yes, I do; I never really cared for him. What happened?**" Ella said.

"Apparently the necklace that he gave Aria before we came home was a marital promise. One that Aria was unaware she was agreeing to when she kept it." Byron said.

"**How did she find out about it?**" Ella asked.

"Fridrik's father came to visit, and invited Fridrik to come with him. Not knowing about this myself, I invited both of them over for dinner tomorrow night. Apparently the surprise of Fridrik and his father being here was ruined when Aria ran into Fridrik tonight." Byron explained.  
"**Is she okay?**" Ella inquired.

"She's a little shaken by the encounter, and she gave him the necklace back, but it would be rude of us to uninvited Fridrik and his father after I have already invited them." Byron said.

"**Byron, we don't really have a choice. We can't let this boy force our daughter into marrying him against her will. We can't allow him to be around her.**" Ella said.

"There's something else as well." Byron said.

"**What else could there possibly be Byron?**" Ella asked.

"Apparently Ezra has a younger brother. He's Aria's age and they have become friends, and want to get to know each other before trying any kind of romantic relationship. He was present when Aria ran into Fridrik and he has offered to be with her at all times when Fridrik is around. He wants to do everything that he can to help protect Aria. In the small amount of time that I talked to this boy, I already trust him more than I ever trust Ezra. I believe him when he says he wants to protect her." Byron said.

"**What about Ezra?**" Ella asked.

"He and Aria broke up." Byron said.

"**What could possibly have happened that would make them break up now after we tried numerous times to get them to see reason and break up before?**" Ella asked.

"Ezra found out something from his past that drastically changed his relationship with Aria." Byron said slowly.

"**Byron…**" Ella warned.

"That is really something that Aria and Wesley should explain when you get home. They are currently watching a movie downstairs." Byron said with a sigh. It wasn't his place to tell his wife that the man their daughter had been dating had a son.

"**Okay, well, I'll be home shortly. I just have to finish cleaning up around the studio and then I'll be on my way.**" Ella said.

"Okay. It's just going to be you and me for dinner. Mike is staying with a friend and Aria and Wesley already got a pizza." Byron said.

"**I am assuming that Wesley is Ezra's brother?**" Ella asked.

"Yes, sorry. I forgot that I hadn't actually mentioned his name before." Byron said with a shrug, despite Ella not being able to see it.

"**It's not a problem. I will see you soon.**" Ella said.

"Okay, see you soon." Byron replied before hanging up and walking downstairs. "Aria?" Byron asked.

After she had paused the movie, Aria looked up at her dad.

"Yes dad?" Aria asked.

"Your mom will be home shortly. She's just cleaning up at the studio and will be heading home after." Byron said.

"Okay. Did you tell her?" Aria asked.

"I explained the situation with Fridrik, and unfortunately we can't uninvited him and his father, but she is okay with you being at dinner tomorrow night Wesley. I also touched on the subject of your break up with Ezra but did not explain the full reason. I am leaving that up to the two of you when she gets home." Byron explained.

"That's fine; thank you dad." Aria said with a small smile.

"You're welcome. Wesley, be prepared to answer the same questions again when my wife gets home." Byron said.

"I would expect nothing less from the parents of a wonderful girl, sir." Wesley said with a small nod.

"Don't try sucking up to me. That will get you nowhere when it comes to my wife's approval." Byron warned.

"That was not my intent; it is merely the way that I am." Wesley said.

"Aria, he's a good choice." Byron said before heading back upstairs.

"Did I just get your dad's approval?" Wesley asked turning to look at Aria.

"Well, look at it this way; Ezra never got my dad's approval. Hell, he never got my mom's approval, so you're already ahead of your brother." Aria said with a shrug.

"I don't mind that one bit." Wesley said with a smile as he kissed Aria's forehead and hit the 'play' button on the remote to start the movie again.


	6. Chapter Six

The Wrong 'Fitz'

Chapter Six

**Chapter Five Dedication:** Since I am posting chapter 5 and chapter 6 at the same time, there isn't much of a dedication to the last chapter, but for everyone who has been reading and has been asking for more, I hope this helps with your Wesria fix.

By the time that the movie ended, Aria was already starting to get tired. Standing up and yawning, Aria smiled at Wesley.

"If you come upstairs I can get you some sheets and blankets that you can use tonight." Aria said.

"Am I allowed upstairs?" Wesley asked with a smirk.

"As long as you don't stay upstairs tonight, you'll be fine. You're just coming up to get some blankets. My dad can't fault you for that." Aria replied.

"It isn't a done deal that I'm staying here tonight. Remember, your dad said that it was okay with him, but that you had to ask your mom when she got home." Wesley said with a sigh.

"She should be home shortly. And I'm sure she'll say yes." Aria said as the front door opened.

"You're sure I'll say yes to what?" Ella asked.

"If it's okay if Wesley sleeps here tonight. Down here, on the couch." Aria said.

"What did your father say about it?" Ella asked.

"He said that it was fine with him if it was okay with you. Wesley was really just visiting Ezra for his birthday when we left; and with what transpired today, I don't know if Ezra is up for having anyone, even his younger brother stay with him." Aria said.  
"What did transpire today Aria? You and Ezra were adamant about staying together when your father and I insisted that you two break up, and then all of a sudden you two are done." Ella said.

"Mom, Ezra got a girl pregnant when they were in high school and he found out about his son today. He wants to work things out with his son's mom and he wants to be a part of his son's life." Aria explained.

"And how exactly do you play into all of this Wesley?" Ella asked.

"I had no intention of being around if Aria and my brother broke up. It just so happened that I had known about Maggie and I accidentally let it slip to Aria, thinking that Ezra had already told her. She met Maggie and coincidentally, Malcolm, today and we told Ezra. Ezra wants to do the right thing by Malcolm, now that he knows about him, and in doing so, he did, in my opinion, the right thing by breaking up with Aria so he can work things out with Maggie and not drag Aria along through all of it. While it might seem to you and your husband did wrong by your daughter by breaking up with her because of finding out about his son when you had made it quite clear many times before that neither of you approved, he has good intentions in everything he does. You cannot fault him for his mistakes when I am sure that there are many mistakes that have happened to both you and your husband in your own pasts. I care about your daughter, and I would never consciously do anything that would hurt her, either emotionally or physically, or harm her in any way. I know that Ezra cares about Aria as well, but he has always wanted a family, a normal-ish one, and now that he knows that he can have one, he wants to do right by them." Wesley explained.

"Wesley, I thought my husband was foolish for trusting you so quickly, but I see that he had good reason to do so. As long as you keep hold of your intentions of getting to know my daughter as friends before trying any kind of other relationship, I trust you as well. Just keep in mind that if you make any wrong move that does hurt or harm my daughter, you will regret it." Ella said after a couple minutes of mulling over what Wesley had said.

"I will keep that in mind." Wesley said.

"Mom… is it okay if he stays here for the night?" Aria asked.

"Yes, it is. Just do not try sneaking into Aria's room in the middle of the night Wesley." Ella warned.

"I would never do that ma'am." Wesley said.

"Ma'am?" Ella asked looking over at Aria.

"He calls dad 'sir' if it makes you feel any better." Aria said with a shrug.

"It does. I'm going to go get dinner ready for Byron and me. You two are welcome to hang out in Aria's room until Byron and I go to bed, but after that, separate rooms." Ella said.

"Don't worry mom, we won't spend the night together." Aria said with a smile.

"Okay then." Ella said before heading into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

"Shall we?" Aria asked indicating the stairs.

"You go ahead, I'll be there shortly. I want to talk to your mom." Wesley said with a smile.

"Really?" Aria asked.

"I don't want her to get the wrong idea about what I said. I thought that I kind of sounded a little accusatory about the whole mistakes thing, and I want to make sure that she didn't think that I was blaming her for anything." Wesley explained.  
"I honestly don't think she thought that, but go right ahead." Aria said with a shrug as she headed upstairs.

Once Aria was out of sight, Wesley turned towards the kitchen. Walking forward, Wesley almost decided against his idea of talking to Ella, but knew that he would have to explain his reasoning for not talking to her to Aria.

"Wesley? Is everything alright?" Byron asked as he came downstairs and gave the younger male a questioning look.

"Yeah, I was just hoping that I could talk to your wife. I think I came on a little strong a couple minutes ago, and I just want to apologize, but I would really like to talk to both of you about Fridrik; if that's alright." Wesley said.

"Of course it is Wesley. Any insight that you can give us about yours and Aria's encounter with him this evening would be a huge help in putting an end to it tomorrow night." Byron said as he motioned for Wesley to move into the kitchen.

"Byron what do you… oh, Wesley, I thought you had gone upstairs with Aria." Ella said as more of a statement then a question, but Wesley still responded.

"I would like to talk to you and your husband about Fridrik. And I also wanted to apologize to you if I came on a little strong before. I did not intend to accuse you of anything; I was just trying to make you see things from my brother's point of view." Wesley said.

"That is quite alright Wesley; I didn't think anything of it. You made a good point and I appreciate what you said. Everyone does make mistakes and we shouldn't fault your brother on his because we aren't perfect either." Ella replied with a shake of her head.

"What about Fridrik did you want to talk to us about?" Byron asked.

"Well, when he spotted Aria and I, I don't think it was by coincidence. I think he might have been tracking her or asked around about her. It was too much of a coincidence that he just happened to be across from Ezra's apartment building when Aria and I came out and just happened to see her after we had a run in with my mom." Wesley said.

"You think that your mom might have had something to do with it?" Ella asked.

"I'm not sure. I am sure of the fact that my mom absolutely does not like Aria, or the fact that she isn't the "perfect" girl that she always envisioned for Ezra, or even me. She tried to pay off Maggie to have her pregnancy aborted, and then tried to pay off Aria as well, just to make sure that Ezra was open to the perfect relationship. She has an unlimited amount of resources; if she wanted to get Aria out of the way, she could have very well looked into your family, saw that you all moved to Iceland for a year and contacted Fridrik. It definitely sounds like something that my mother would do, and if she is involved, Aria could already be in more danger than we already thought." Wesley explained.

"Wesley… has Aria told you anything about her friend Alison?" Ella asked after a moment and a look at Byron.

"Well, when we were originally going to meet her friends at Hanna's house, she told me that Alison was killed and that her friends Spencer and Toby were accused of the murder, but she didn't say much else. Is there something that I should know about Alison?" Wesley asked.

"Aria and her friends, Emily, Hanna and Spencer, have been receiving messages from an anonymous sender that has been threatening to reveal all of their secrets. Secrets that the girls have assured us only Alison knew. This person ran Hanna over and kept going; they loosened the bolts on some scaffolding that Toby was using to do some work on Spencer's family's barn; whoever this person is, they are dangerous, and they have been putting Aria and her friends into dangerous situations for a while now." Byron explained.

"You mean 'A'?" Wesley asked.

"How do you know about 'A' Wesley?" Aria asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ezra told me about the time you left your phone at his apartment and you received a text from 'A'." Wesley said. "How much did you hear?" he asked as he walked over to Aria and pulled her into a hug.

"All of it. You honestly think that your mom would go so low as to use Fridrik to manipulate me away from you and Ezra?" Aria asked as she looked up at Wesley with tears in her eyes.

"Aria, you know that my mom flaunts money. She used it to try and pay off Maggie and you, would it really be that much of a shock if she was involved?" Wesley asked.

"I guess not, but I just can't image a person so desperate that they would go to such lengths." Aria said sullenly.

"Hey, I told you and your parents that I will do whatever I can to help protect you, and if that means that I am protecting you from Fridrik, A and my mom, then that is who I'm protecting you from. No one is going to hurt you while I'm around Aria. I promise you that." Wesley said.

"Thank you Wes." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Could you two excuse us for a moment? I would like to talk to my husband in private." Ella said.

"Sure mom, we'll be upstairs." Aria said as she took Wesley's hand in hers and led him up to her room.

Once Ella was sure they were out of hearing range, she turned to Byron and gave him a look.

"What are you thinking Ella?" Byron asked.

"If there are really that many threats in Aria's life, I think we should let Wesley stay with Aria tonight. Not sleep with her, but sleep on the blowup mattress on the floor. He seems really genuine in protecting her, and at this point, it seems like he can do a better job of doing that than we can, so I think we should let him." Ella said.

"Do you really trust him to not try anything?" Byron asked.

"Do you not trust Aria?" Ella countered.

"Ella, she was hiding a relationship with her teacher from us. I'm not sure how far that secret relationship went. I trust her to an extent that she is brilliant, after all, we are both teachers, but her judgment is what I'm questioning right now." Byron said.

"She's a smart kid Byron; I doubt she would let Wesley violate her trust like that." Ella said.

"Well, then, I guess we leave it up to them. If they can be responsible enough to sleep in the same room and not do anything that they shouldn't be doing, then I don't see much of an issue." Byron said with a sigh.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Wrong 'Fitz'

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Six Dedication:** I appreciate all of the reviews that I have received over the past couple days for chapters 5 and 6. I hope you like this chapter as well.

As Aria and Wesley waited for her parents to say that it was okay to come back down, neither of them said much of anything. They just sat there on Aria's bed, Aria's head in her hands and Wes rubbing her back to try and calm her down. It wasn't an awkward silence that had fallen between them, but the suspenseful kind of silence that tends to happen when no one knows just what to say.

"Wes, what's going to happen if your mom is involved in Fridrik being here and saying that we are supposed to get married?" Aria asked after a couple of minutes.

"I'll do what Ezra did. I'll leave the family." Wesley said.

"But she knows where Ezra lives, and she knows that you know too. Where would you go to get away?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. But I would be willing to bring you with me." Wesley said slowly.

"I can't just up and leave Wes." Aria said miserably.

"Why not? If it kept you safe, why wouldn't you do it?" Wesley asked.

"Because of my friends. When Ali disappeared, my friends and I drifted apart. My family moved to Iceland for a year. When Ali's body was found a year later, it helped bring us back together. Well, that and us receiving messages from 'A'. I can't just leave my friends behind." Aria said.

"I understand." Wesley replied feeling rejected.

"Oh come on Wes, did you really think that I would just desert my friends like that?" Aria asked.

"I don't know what I thought Aria." Wesley said with a sigh.

"I…" Aria started to say but stopped short when there was a knock on her door.

"Okay, your father and I have talked it over, and with as many things and people as Wesley is planning on protecting you from, we have agreed that he can sleep in here. However, he has to sleep on the inflatable mattress." Ella said looking from Aria to Wesley and back again.

"Really?" Aria asked in disbelief as she looked at her parents in shock.

"We trust you Aria. We know that you will make the right choice." Byron explained.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." Wesley said with a small nod.

"Aria, why don't you get everything ready for Wesley and watch another movie. We'll make you guys some popcorn while we eat dinner." Ella suggested.

"Okay. Thanks mom, thanks dad." Aria said as she got up and gave each of her parents a hug.

"Aria, your phone is going off." Wesley said as he held her phone out to her.

"Excuse me." Aria said as she grabbed her phone and walked into the hall. "Hello?" she asked.

"**Where are you?**" Spencer asked urgently.

"At home, why?" Aria asked.

"**We can't find the others.**" Spencer replied.

"Who's 'we' Spence?" Aria inquired.

"**Me and Toby. We went to Hanna's like we had planned, but Ms Marin said that they weren't there and that they were at Emily's. So we went to Emily's but they aren't there either. I thought you would be with them.**" Spencer explained.

"Wesley and I went to Hanna's but Ms Marin said that you were all at your house. I had to grab something at home, but then we noticed that my dad was home and we had to talk to him about something, so we just stayed here. Shortly after we got here, Hanna called me and asked where we were and said that you were all at Em's house. I was upset that no one was giving me a straight story so Wesley and I just stayed here. Where are you?" Aria asked.

"**We are at Toby's house.**" Spencer replied.

"Okay, something weird is going on. Hanna said that Emily had said that she would text me and let me know that the location had been moved, but she never did." Aria said.

"**Can Toby and I come over?**" Spencer asked.

"Let me check with my parents real quick and then let you know." Aria replied.

"**Okay, I can wait for a minute.**" Spencer commented.

"Hey mom, dad, is it okay if Spencer and Toby come over? Hanna and Emily are acting weird and Spencer and Toby can't find them either." Aria asked her parents while sticking her head back into her room and holding her phone to her shoulder.

"Sure." Ella said looking at Byron and shrugging.

"Spence?" Aria asked putting her phone back to her ear.

"**Yeah?**" Spencer replied.

"You guys can come over." Aria said.

"**Okay, we'll be over soon.**" Spencer replied. "**Thank you Aria.**" She added.

"It's not a problem Spencer." Aria said before she hung up.

"You know the rules Aria." Byron said.

"Dad, if Spencer and Toby are coming over at this point, they are most likely going to be staying here tonight. The guys will sleep on the floor." Aria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, that's fine sweetheart." Ella said before she pushed Byron out of the room.

"Is everything okay Aria? You seem concerned about something." Wesley said after Aria's parents left.

"I am concerned. Hanna said that everyone was meeting at her house, but when we showed up there, her mom said that they had moved over to Spencer's house. When Hanna called me, she said that they had relocated to Emily's house. When I was just talking to Spencer, she said that she had gone to Hanna's and that Hanna's mom had told her that the others were at Emily's, but they weren't there either. I have no idea where two of my friends are and my third friend is just as confused as I am." Aria explained.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Wesley asked.

"Well, now you are going to meet Spencer and Toby. We can still watch a movie while my parents are downstairs, but you or Toby is going to end up sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag." Aria said.

"Where is Spencer going to sleep?" Wesley asked.

"Spencer and I have shared a bed before Wes. We will have no problem doing that again." Aria replied with a smirk. "Are you jealous Wesley?" she asked, trying to fight the laughter that was threatening to spill out.

"Of course not. Not unless there is something that I should be getting jealous of." Wesley said with a coy smile. "So tell me Ms. Montgomery, is there something that I should be getting jealous of?" he asked as he pulled her towards him.

"Not at all Mr. Fitzgerald." Aria said. "But you should know that Spencer and I called ourselves Sparia, so there might be that." She added as the doorbell rang.

"Aria, Spencer and Toby are here." Byron called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming dad." Aria called back. "You ready to meet them?" She asked.

"You go get them and I'll wait; I don't mind." Wesley replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Aria said as she got up and headed downstairs.

**Is Aria okay? – Ezra**

_That's really none of your business anymore Ez. – Wesley_

**She's still my girlfriend Wes. No matter for how much longer. I need to know that she's okay. – Ezra**

_Currently, no, she's not okay. She's devastated that you lied to her so much and she is dealing with a lot of things in her life; a lot more then you let on when you mentioned everything to me. I used to look up to you Ezra; in some ways, I still do, but you did a lot of wrong against Aria, and it's not fair to her. – Wesley_

**Wes, come on, you know how bad things can get in our family. You cannot seriously blame me for trying to keep her and the family apart. – Ezra**

_I do know how bad things can get, but that doesn't give you the right to never mention anyone from your past to her. She deserves more than that. – Wesley_

**Are you saying that she deserved more than me? – Ezra**

_I guess I am. And just as a heads up, I'm telling her the truth about the other day when we were fighting. – Wesley_

**Wes, that's not a good idea. I'm trying to protect her. – Ezra**

_Again, not your decision anymore. You have lied to Aria so much that she needs to know the truth. – Wesley_

**Wes, don't do this to me. – Ezra**

_Too late bro. I'm doing it. – Wesley_

"Wesley? Is everything okay?" Aria asked standing in her doorway with Spencer and Toby standing behind her.

"Aria, there's something that I need to talk to you about." Wesley said slowly, choosing each word carefully.

"What about?" Aria asked as she walked into the room with the other two walking in behind her.

"The fight that you overheard Ezra and I having the other day. It wasn't about the car." Wesley said.

"What was it about then?" Aria asked.

"It was about you." Wesley said.


End file.
